The present invention relates to chemical/biological hazard protection suits for military, public safety, and industrial applications.
Many environments pose immediate threats to the life or health of those who enter them. Whether as a result of chemical agents intentionally or unintentionally released through industrial processes, biological hazards found in contaminated regions, or chemical or biological substances specifically introduced in the course of warfare or terrorism, areas exist which are extremely hazardous to humans. Nevertheless, it is often essential that operators, officials, or soldiers be able to enter these contaminated regions at will.
Chemical/biological hazard protection suits form a sealed environment which surrounds the wearer and prevents the infiltration of the dangerous agents. A variety of hazard protection suits have been developed, some specialized for civilian or military applications. Advances in fabric and suit design have made it possible for operators to reside within a hazard suit for extended periods of time without overheating. However, long-duration operation within a hazard suit introduces its own problems. Occupancy which extends into a length of hours may present the wearer with annoying or debilitating discomfort unless some provision is made for the relief of the operator by urination or defecation.
However, unless the wearer can be removed from the hazardous region, it is not possible to breach the seal of the hazard protection suit without compromising the safety of the wearer.
What is needed is a chemical/biological hazard protection suit which will permit the relief of the occupant without exposing the occupant to environmental hazards.